High School Love Story
by cloudsky7
Summary: Hinata adalah malaikat yang terpaksa menjelma menjadi seorang manusia, karena dia harus menyelamatkan seseorang cowok yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah menjadi manusia Hinata juga harus tinggal bersama Naruto karena ia tidak bisa kembali ke wujud malaikat seperti sediakala. Hinata terus menerus mencari cara suapaya bisa kembali lagi ke asalnya semula sebagai malaikat.
1. Chapter 1

High School love Story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Blablablabla" manusia berbicara.

 _"Blablablabla"_ malaikat berbicara.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : TAKDIR

Konoha,Musim Semi 2016

Naruto kuliah di Universitas Konoha jurusan hukum. Universitas paling bergengsi di Konoha. Selain bergengsi,universitas ini juga mewah. Yang bisa masuk hanya orang-orang pintar dan kaya. Universitasnya luas dan megah. Banyak pohon disana,jadi semakin sejuk. Banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disana dan salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia terburu-buru memasuki salah satu gedung di universitasnya. Saat Naruto menaiki tangga,ia menabrak seorang gadis dari arah berlawanan.

BRUKK

"Gomen." Kata Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis sehingga beberapa buku yang gadis itu pegang terjatuh. Sebagai laki-laki,Naruto mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di tangga dan mengembalikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Arigatou." Kata gadis itu pelan. Langsung saja gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Saat Naruto akan melangkah lagi,matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku di tangga. Buku itu bersampul putih dan orange yang berjudul 'A Handspan to You'.

Akhirnya Naruto berlari mengejar gadis itu yang sudah menghilang di belokan. Naruto berlari mengejar gadis itu dan melupakan tujuannya sebelumnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto saat melihat gadis itu menuruni tangga. Saat Naruto sampai didekat tangga,ia tidak melihat gadis itu lagi. Seakan menghilang begitu saja. Namanya juga Naruto,ia akan terus mencari gadis itu sampai ketemu dan mengembalikan bukunya. Naruto mencari gadis itu di kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Naruto menghela nafas kelelahan karena tidak menemukan gadis itu. Ia kembali menatap buku yang di pegangnya. Sebuah novel yang sudah lama,terlihat karena lembaran-lembarannya sudah kusam.

Tes.. tess..

Tetesan air dari langit membasahi novel yang ia pegang. Langsung saja Naruto berteduh disalah satu tempat disana sebelum hujannya tambah deras. Naruto menatap hujan didepannya dan tangannya di ulurkan agar dapat merasakan tetesan air hujan yang dingin. Saat Naruto merasakan ada orang selain dia,ia menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah basah. Ia menatap orang yang berada disebelahnya dan orang itu adalah gadis yang tadi ia tabrak. Bukannya ia mengembalikan bukunya ia malah terpaku pada sesuatu yang menggantung dilehernya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci berwarna emas terpasang dileher jenjang gadis itu.

"Kalung itu.." gumam Naruto sambil memegang kalungnya yang berbentuk gembok kecil berwarna emas juga. Ia kembali mengingat gadis yang dulu pernah Naruto kenal.

"Kau.." Sebelum Naruto berbicara padanya,gadis itu sudah membuka payungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan Naruto.

* * *

 _Kami jatuh cinta.._

 _Ketika setiap bagian dari diriku menginginkannya._

 _Dan aku berharap itu kau untuk saat ini._

* * *

Konoha,Musim Semi, 2014

Dua tahun yang lalu

Pagi ini,jalanan masih senggang. Belum banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Naruto menaiki motor bututnya sambil membawa sayur mayor yang ia beli dari pasar. Naruto membawa motornya dengan lumayan cepat karena jalanan masih sepi.

Disisi lain seorang pemuda sedang berjalan santai dan headphone terpasang dikedua telinganya dan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

Disisi lain juga,seorang perempuan memakai baju hitam selutut,sepatu boot berhak berwarna hitam dan rambutnya yang panjang dan berponi berwarna indigo berkibar tertiup angin sambil membawa sebuah buku tua di tangannya sedang duduk disalah satu atap bangunan didekat sosok pemuda tadi.

Nggenggg… ngennggg… ngeenngggg….

Suara motor Naruto terdengar disepanjang jalan. Dengan kebetulan Naruto melaju kencang dijalan dan sosok pemuda tadi tanpa menengok kanan-kiri dengan seenak jidatnya berjalan dengan kerennya.

"H-h-hoooooyyy…"teriak Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada pejalan kaki yang menyebrang dengan sembarangan.

CCKKITTTTT

NGGIIINGGGG

Waktu berhenti berjalan,menghentikan laju motor Naruto yang nyaris mengenai pemuda itu.

CLINGG

Perempuan yang tadinya duduk diatas atap kini berpindah tempat didekat mereka dan berhenti diantara mereka berdua. Perempuan itu menatap Naruto yang mukanya (sudah jangan ditanya) lalu menatap pemuda yang menjadi pejalan kaki disana. Perempuan itu menarik ransel yang dipakai pemuda itu dan membuat pemuda itu mundur. Setelah cukup,perempuan itu berjalan lalu menghilang begitu saja.

NGGIIINGGGG

BRRUKKK

Waktu kembali berjalan,pemuda itu melihat Naruto terjatuh dari motornya tepat dihadapannya. Langsung saja pemuda itu melepas headphonenya dan menggantungnya dilehernya. Banyak barang yang jatuh dari motor Naruto dan berserakan dimana-mana. Untung saja jalanannya sepi,kalau tidak bisa-bisa jadi tanrakan beruntun dan untungnya juga Naruto memakai helmnya jadi ia tidak akan gagar otak.

"Nghhh..hh.." Naruto berdiri dan menatap pejalan kaki tersebut. Pemuda itupun juga menatap Naruto dengan datar. Setelah Naruto menatap pemuda itu cukup lama,ia menunjuk bawang bombai yang berada didekat kaki pemuda itu dan mengisyaratkannya supaya bawang bombai nya diambil dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Dengan wajah datarnya,pemuda itu menatap bawang bombai didekat kakinya dan~

PRAKK

Pemuda itu menginjak bawang bombai itu sampai tak berbentuk di aspal. Setelah itu ia memasang kembali headphonenya dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto yang kesal langsung saja mengambil bawang bombai didekatnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya kearah pemuda itu. Tapi,berhubung Naruto anak yang baik,ia tidak jadi melepar orang itu.

* * *

 _High School love Story_

 _CHAPTER 1 : TAKDIR_

 _[Sebuah pelarian tak terhindarkan dari kesedihan]_

* * *

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku

Naruto tinggal di kedainya yang bernama Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Tempatnya cukup luas dan tdak terlihat sempit. Bangunannya bertingkat,lantai pertama dibuat untuk kedainya dan tingkat kedua ia buat untuk kamar mandi,ruang tamu,dapur dan ruang makan. Sedangkan lantai tiga ia buat untuk kamar tidur. Naruto tidak tinggal sendiri di kedainya itu. Ia tinggal berdua bersama neneknya yang tercinta. Naruto sudah menganggap neneknya itu seperti ibu sendiri. Orang tua Naruto sudah lama bercerai dan memilih menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing.. Akhirnya Naruto dirawat oleh neneknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hhnnnpppp.." saat ini Naruto sedang memotong bawang bombai yang ia bawa tadi pagi. Hidungnya sangat gatal karena dari tadi memotong bawang tanpa henti. Ia sampai memakai helmnya untuk menutupi matanya agar ia tidak nangis.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya neneknya yang sedang memakai apron. Ia terkejut karena pagi-pagi ia sudah melihat cucu kesayangannya menangis bombai didapur kedainya. Langsung saja Naruto menghampiri neneknya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau menguras tenagamu untuk sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya nenek sambil mengusap air mata Naruto dengan sayang.

"Aku gak mau nenek melihatku menangis dibalik helm ini!" elak Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Ini bukan karena kau sedih. Ini gara-gara bawang!"

"Terserah nenek saja. Jangan menangis." Kata Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Neneknya yang tahu maksud dari tangannya Naruto langsung saja mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar perampok yang membutakan! Kau akan jadi kaya suatu hari nanti!"

"Dan aku akan memberikan kehidupan yang baik ketika aku menjadi super kaya!"

"Kehidupan yang baik untukku bisa melihat wajahnya itu selama mungkin aku bisa!"

"Benarkah? Nenekku adalah orang yang 'praktis'! aku pergi dulu!" seru Naruto sambil membawa tas dan seragam sekolahnya jangan lupa helmnya juga.

"Hati-hati!"

* * *

SKIP TIME

Naruto berhenti didekat took dan turun dari motornya. Ia harus jalan kaki dari took ke sekolahnya,karena peraturan disekolahnya adalah tidak boleh membawa kendaraan. Setelah melepaskan helmnya ia berjalan santai menuju kesekolahnya.

Didekat motor yang diparkir Naruto,sosok laki-laki dewasa keluar dari mobil KIA yang berwarna putih dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang ada didekat took itu,atau lebih tepatnya kearah pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah barusan keluar dari took sambil membawa semangkuk mie instan dan sebotol air mineral. Pemuda itu duduk dan mulai memakan mie nya.

"Ahh.." pemuda itu kaget atas kehadiran laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau hanya makan ramen terus!" Oowhh,ternyata laki-laki itu adalah ayah dari pemuda itu.

"Ibu yang mana?"

"Keduanya!"

"Kedua-duanya mungkin bohong."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka ibu tirimu?" tanya ayahnya itu.

"Dia bukan tipeku." Kata pemuda itu lalu menyuapkan ramennya kemulutnya.

"Kau sungguh bermuka tebal!" seru ayahnya.

"Tuan,tuan! Sadarlah!" seru seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Langsung saja ia berlari kearah kerumunan dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ternyata Naruto tengah berusaha menyadarkan seorang laki-laki yang pisan di trotoar. Langsung saja Naruto membuka jas sekolahnya dan menaruhnya dibawah kepala laki-laki itu sebagai bantal. Lalu Naruto menekan-nekan dada laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Huuufff." Setelah Naruto menekan-nekan dadanya,ia memberikan nafas buatan kepada laki-laki itu. Yang melihat adegan itu,bukannya menelpon ambulan,mereka malah sibuk dengan ponsel mereka dan memvideokan aksi Naruto itu sebagai tontonan.

"Polisi! Tolong mundur." Laki-laki yang tadi bersama anaknya itu muncul ke kerumunan lalu ia berbicara lewat ponselnya kepada seseorang.

"Aku ada di persimpangan dekat Konoha High School. Seorang pria barusan pingsan. Tolong kirimkan ambulan. Ya."

"Tolong semuanya mundur." Setelah ia menelpon seseorang ia membantu Naruto melihat keadaan laki-laki yang pingsan itu. Ia membuka mata laki-laki itu satu-satu lalu melakukan lagi apa yang tadi Naruto lakukan.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Pria itu menghitung sambil menekan-nekan dada laki-laki itu. Naruto yang kelelahan langsung mengendorkan dasinya agar ia bisa bernafas lebih.

CLINGG

Sosok perempuan yang berbaju hitam itu tiba-tiba muncul dan tentu saja orang-orang yang ada disana tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _"_ _Keluarlah."_ Kata perempuan itu melihat tubuh laki-laki yang terkapar di trotoar.

WUUSHHH

Roh dari tubuh laki-laki itu keluar dari tubunnya. Lalu perempuan itu membuka buku tua yang ia pegang dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _"_ _Suratobi Asuma. Laki-laki,umur 59 tahun. Meninggal 4 Juni,2014"_ ucap gadis itu sambil menutup kembali bukunya dan memastikan ada gambar laki-laki iitu disana.

Lalu laki-laki itu menatap tubuhnya dan menatap kembali perempuan itu.

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar meninggal?"_ tanya laki-laki itu.

 _"_ _Setiap manusia pasti meninggal. Seperti itulah."_ Jawab gadis itu.

 _"_ _Dan kau adalah…"_

 _"_ _Aku sering memandu manusia yang takdirnya sudah berakhir. Manusia menyebutku malaikat."_

NNGIUNGG..NGIUNGG.. NNGIUNGG..NGIUNGG..

Mobil ambulan sudah datang,langsung saja mereka membawa tubuh laki-laki itu masuk kedalam ambulan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Laki-laki itu menatap tubuhnya dengan sedih.

"Ikuti aku." Suruh gadis itu. Lalu berjalan diikututi laki-laki itu dibelakangnya.

Naruto yang menatap kepergian laki-laki itu langsung melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya.

"Ahh,sial." Gumam Naruto. Langsung saja ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi kearah yang sama dengan perempuan itu.

Tapp.. tap.. tap..

Perempuan itu yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat langsung saja berbalik. Sebelum Naruto menabrak perempuan itu,perempuan itu langsung menghindar.

"Hey!" teriak polisi itu memanggil Naruto sambil memegang jas sekolahnya Naruto. Langsung saja Naruto berbalik dan berlari menghampiri polisi itu.

Saat perempuan itu berbalik,sebelum sempat ia menghindar,ia bertabrakan dengan Naruto dan membuat perempuan itu merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya sampai-sampai buku yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"Arigatou." Kata Naruto mengambil jasnya dan membungkuk kepada polisi itu dan berlari kesekolahnya dengan cepat.

 _"_ _Duniaku berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Jadi kami biasanya tak merasakan apapun. Sekalipun tubuh kita saling bertemu satu sama lain. Tapi setiap hal aneh mulai terjadi setiap aku melewati manusia."_

* * *

Uzushio High School

Naruto sudah sampai disekolahnya dengan selamat. Langsung saja ia menaiki tangga,karena kelasnya berada di lantai dua dan dia berada di kelas 2-5. Sebelum Naruto memasuki kelasnya,teman-teman dikelasnya sedang rebut dengan aksi Naruto tadi dijalan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?"

"Lihatlah dia."

"Dia keren."

"Bagaimana dia bisa sesempurna ini?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh tanganmu kepadanya." Kata seorang gadis yang berada dibelakang kelas kepada temannya. Dan yang dibilangin hanya cemberut.

Lalu seorang gadis memegang tangan gadis yang sedang cemberut itu. Lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berwarna tosca dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya.

"Beritahu aku jika kau butuh lagi." Katanya sambil memberikan uang itu pada gadis yang sedang cemberut.

Lalu gadis yang tadi mengajaknya bicara mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berwarna orange kehadapan gadis itu. Gadis yang tadi menyerahkan uangnya juga ikut menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Aku dengar kau melewatkan les-mu hanya untuk mengikuti Naruto kemarin." Kata gadis pemilik dompet orange.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab gadis pemilik dompet tosca dengan ketus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan peringkat kelasmu kalau seperti ini?"

SREEKK

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab,pintu kelas itu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang berjalan sambil mengelap keringatnya dan menaruh ponsel kecilnya di sebuah tas khusus untuk penitipan ponsel. Setelah itu,dia langsung menuju kemejanya. Dimejanya sudah banyak kotak kado yang sepertinya dari anak perempuan untuknya. Maklumlah,Naruto itu populer akan kegantengannya dan kebaikannya,jangan lupa senyumnya yang hangat sehangat mentari mampu membuat para gadis meleleh seketika.

"Ini." Kata gadis pemilik dompet orange menyerahkan tisu pada Naruto.

"Ini untuk mu." Kata gadis pemilik dompet tosca juga menyerahkan saputangan kepada Naruto.

Bukannya memberi perhatian kepada kedua gadis itu,Naruto malah bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa kotak-kotak yang dihadapannya ke belakang kelas.

"Siapa yang belum sarapan kesinilah!" seru Naruto. Langsung saja semua laki-laki yang ada disana mengambil kotak yang diberikan Naruto.

SREKKK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan guru yang akan mengajar dikelas itu.

"Kembali duduk!" seru guru itu. Langsung saja semua kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing.

"Jika AN dianggap panjang dari AN dan BN. Ya,itu poin utamanya…"

Disekolah ini,guru-guru tidak perlu repot-repot menerangkannya dengan berbicara,cukup dengan video dan semua murid disana mendengarnya. Sementara gurunya sedang nyaman dikursinya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ya,gurunya sedang tidur. Dengan jahil,Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang bagus dari sakunya dan membuat pantulan kearah mata gurunya itu. Gurunya yang merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang mengenai matanya langsung saja membuka matanya. Saat ia melihat kalau Naruto pelakunya,ia mengambil spidol dan melempar kearah Naruto.

"Nice catch!" seru Naruto saat menangkap spidol yang di lempar gurunya itu.

"Wwhhooaaa!" kelas menjadi ribut akibat ulah Naruto.

"Bocah ini…"

SSREEKKK

Sebelum guru itu berbicara,suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar,langsung saja mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Ah,Ibunya Sara!" seru guru itu saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Wanita yang memakai pakaian mahal itu langsung masuk sambil menatap lurus guru itu.

"Siapa Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya wanita itu. Langsung saja mereka semua menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto yang namanya disebut-sebut langsung berdiri menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

Saat wanita itu melihat ada yang berdiri,langsung menghampirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." kata wanita itu sambil menatap nama yang ada diseragamnya.

PLAKK

"Whooaa.."

"Ibu!" seru gadis pemilik dompet berwarna tosca tadi. Ia terkejut melihat perbuatan ibunya itu yang tidak tahu malu.

"Beraninya kau merayu putriku? Jika dia tak masuk perguruan tinggi karena kau sibuk mengejarnya. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab terhadap hidupnya? Bocah sepertimu hanya butuh dibawah putriku. Jadi dia bisa memperbaiki peringkat kelasnya."

"Taruh ponsel kalian!" seru guru itu saat melihat murid-muridnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam kejadian tadi.

"Aku akan menahan ponsel ganda kalian!" seru guru itu.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih baik,sensei. Kau seharusnya tak membiarkan bocah seperti ini ada disekitar putriku. Dia harus tahu posisinya." Kata wanita itu sambil menatap Naruto rendah.

"Ibu,aku mohon! Aku yang mengejar dia!" kata Sara,putri dari wanita itu.

"Bukankah gampang merayu putriku karena dia tahu bagaimana belajar itu?" kata wanita itu sinis.

"Saya belum pernah merayunya. Dan saya juga tidak mencintainya juga." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap wanita itu.

"Bocah tanpa tata karma selalu seperti ini. Sara,apa kau piker aku mengangkat guru privat yang mahal sehingga kau bisa menjual ramen? Dan kau,jika kau berani merayu Sara lagi,aku tak akan membiarkannya." Setelah wanita itu mengatakannya,Sara yang sudah kehilangan mukanya langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Sara tidak mirip dengan ibunya. Tampaknya dia tahu betapa memalukannya ini." Kata Naruto. Ia melihat gurunya yang menatap Naruto supaya tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

"Apa? Kau tahu siapa aku?!" seru wanita itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Taruh ponsel kalian!" seru gurunya saat melihat muridnya kembali mengambil ponsel mereka dan langsung saja mereka menyembunyikan ponsel mereka. Takut disita.

"Aku akan mengharapkanmu untuk melakukan yang lebih baik,sensei." Kata wanita itu kepada gurunya. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas itu,ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek,lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ikut sensei kekantor. Sekarang! Kalian semua belajar sendiri!" kata guru itu lalu pergi menuju kekantornya. Saat Naruto mengikuti senseinya menuruni tangga,ia mendengar suara pintu dari atas sana. Karena dilantai atas tidak ada ruang kelas dan langusng menuju kearah atap. Naruto yang curiga langsung berlari keatap.

* * *

Di lain tempat,disebuah took elektronik bagian televisi. Perempuan yang biasanya manusia sebut yaitu malaikat,sedang asik tiduran disalah satu sofa yang menghadap ke salah satu tv besar yang mentayangkan sebuah dorama romantic. Ia terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat dorama. Namun,kebahagiaannya sirna saat manusia menutupi tv yang sedang ia tonton. Dengan reflek,ia berdiri menaiki sofa itu supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau sangat suka drama tentang manusia?"_ tanya seseorang bersuara berat. Tanpa menjawab,malaikat itu hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu duduk disofa dengan benar.

 _"_ _Cerita mereka sama,yang berbeda hanya manusianya saja. Kenapa kau sangat penasaran?"_ Kata orang itu lagi. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi,sosok itu tidak bisa dikatakan manusia,melainkan juga malaikat. Jadi manusia tidak bisa melihat mereka.

 _"_ _Aku penasaran apa itu bahagia,apa itu sakit dan apa itu cinta. Kenapa mereka cinta walaupun mereka tahu itu akan berakhir.. Kenapa mereka hidup walaupun tahu mereka akan mati.. Drama ini punya banyak jawaban untuk menjawabnya."_ Kata malaikat perempuan itu sambil menunjuk kearah tv tersebut.

JRENGG.. JREENGG… JRRENGG..

Buku yang dipegang malaikat pria itu bersinar,tanda ada seseorang yang akan mati dan harus mereka jemput.

 _"_ _Satu hal khusus adalah manusia tak membiarkan kita istirahat."_ Kata malaikat pria itu sambil menatap buku yang ia pegang.

 _"_ _Semoga beruntung."_ Kata malaikat perempuan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv itu.

 _"_ _Berhentilah memperhatikan urusan manusia dan fokus dengan kewajibanmu."_

 _"_ _Ha'i.. Ha'i.."_ sebelum malaikat itu menghilang,ia menampilkan senyum tipisnya tanpa malaikat perempuan itu tahu.

 _"_ _Ohh,wow!"_ pekik malaikat perempuan itu sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat pemain pria dan wanita itu berciuman bibir.

JRENGG.. JREENGG… JRRENGG..

Ia melihat bukunya bercahaya tanda ada seseorang yang akan mati. Ia pun cuek dan lebih ingin melihat adegan mesra disana.

JRENGG.. JREENGG… JRRENGG..

 _"_ _Ahh,sekarang sudah klimaks! Sialan kau.."_ gumam malaikat itu kesal,harusnya malaikat tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu. Ia menyerah,ia melihat buku itu untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan mati.

 **[ Sara. Perempuan,umur 18 tahun.]**

Setelah mengetahuinya,ia langsung pergi ke tempat dimana Sara akan mati.

* * *

Di atap sekolah

Sara sudah berdiri di perbatasan. Lalu munculah Naruto dari pintu itu.

"Sara! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto mendekati Sara.

 _"_ _Kau.. Kau lagi?"_ gumam malaikat itu sedang duduk di atap samping bangunan. Ia bingung karena ia melihat Naruto lagi disini.

"Ini bukan pertama kali aku ada disini." Kata Sara saat berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Aku selalu datang kesini jika aku merasa frustasi dan tidak ingin melihat ibuku. Aku benci ibuku dan terlebih aku benci diriku." Setelah mengatakan itu,Sara berbalik lagi memunggungi Naruto. Tanpa berpikir dulu,Naruto juga ikut memanjat pembatasnya sejajar dengan Sara.

"Ayo kita mati bersama-sama." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto.."

"Raih tangan ku." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sara.

 _"_ _Apa kalian bermain drama sekarang? Jadwalku benar-benar padat. Huhh.."_ kata malaikat itu,walau ia tahu mereka tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku siap. Apa kau siap?" tanya Naruto tetap mengulurkan tangannya,sementara Sara menggelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan mundur.

Tiba-tiba saja,langit menjadi gelap. Mereka bingung kenapa tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap seperti aka nada hujan yang lebat. Malaikatnya pun juga bingung.

JRENGG.. JREENGG… JRRENGG..

Malaikat itu merasakan bukunya bersinar,langsung saja ia membukanya. Tapi gambar yang tertera disana berganti-ganti. Antara gambar Naruto dan Sara. Gambar itu saling bergerak.

 _"_ _Ada apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan benda sialan ini?"_ malaikat itu menggoyang-goyangkan bukunya sampai jatuh. Belum sampai buku itu mendarat diatas mobil,malaikat itu lebih dulu duduk di atas mobil dan menangkap bukunya. Lalu ia membuka kembali bukunya,namun tetap sama,gambar dibukunya tidak jelas siapa yang akan mati.

Dengan kesempatan itu,Naruto mendorong tubuh Sara sehingga jatuh ketanah yang dilindungi pembatas dan Naruto yang tidak bisa menyeimbangi tubuhnya langsung jatuh kebawah.

"Whhoooaaa!" mendengar teriakan seseorang,malaikat itu langsung melihat keatas dan Naruto akan jatuh menimpanya. Dengan terkejut ia jatuh tiduran dengan tangan sebagai pembatas antara malaikat dengan manusia sehingga muncul sinar diantara mereka. Naruto seakan melayang diudara untuk sesaat,karena setelah itu sinar yang sangat terang membuat mereka berdua pingsan. Buku milik malaikat itu tergeletak ditanah dan menampilkan gambar Naruto disana dan setelah itu,buku itu lenyap. Langitpun sudah berubah menjadi cerah kembali.

NGIUNGG..NGIIUNGG.. NGIUNGG..NGIIUNGG..

Alaram mobil itu berbunyi nyaring.

"Menjauhlah." Seru ibunya Sara karena sejak tadi ia diintili terus oleh gurunya.

"Ya ampun. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mobilku! Mobilku rusak! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" teriak wanita itu melihat Naruto dengan seorang perempuan tergeletak dimobil putihnya. (maksudnya diatas mobil bagian mesin-mesin itu loh..)

"Sara! Turunlah!" seru gurunya itu melihat keatas.

"Putriku! Putri berhargaku! Sara! Ahh,benar-benar!" teriak wanita itu lalu masuk kembali tanpa mempedulikan mereka berdua.

* * *

Dirumah sakit

Akhirnya mereka berdua dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat. Mereka berdua pingsan.

"Nghh.." Narutolah yang pertama kali bangun. Lalu ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri,lau saat ia menengok kekanan ia melihat seorang perempuan terbaring di samping ranjangnya.

"Apa? Aku baik-baik saja?" kata Naruto berbicara sendiri. Ia duduk dikasurnya dan memeriksa badannya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Kata suster yang tiba-tiba muncul memeriksa kondisinya.

"Apa gadis ini baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kepada suster itu.

"Dia hanya sedikit shock. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab suster itu lalu pergi sambil menutup kordennya.

Setelah itu ia berdiri melihat kondisi gadis yang terbaring disampingnya.

"Ngghh.." gadis itu bergumam tanda ia sadar dari pingsannya. Matanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan silaunya lampu dirumah sakit itu. Lalu ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Naruto.

'Apa ini? Dia bisa melihatku?' kata malaikat itu dalam hati,ia menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

'Luka?' malaikat itu tidak paham apa maksudnya. Lalu ia mencoba duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak bicara denganku kan?" tanya malaikat itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto bingung,lalu ia berinisiatif untuk menyentuh dahinya. Langsung saja malaikat itu menggigit tangannya.

"Aaakkkhh!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Kkkkkyyaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba malaikat itu teriak dengan keras sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sontak saja Naruto kaget dan menjaga jarak dengan malaikat itu.

Lalu dengan wajah datarnya,malaikat itu perlahan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan baju yang bolong dibagian bawah dan tanpa alas kaki. Naruto yang melihat gadis itu berjalan,langsung menghampirinya dan membawa sandal berwarna coklat yang ada di dekat ranjang gadis itu. Baru lima langkah,gadis itu berhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung karena gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik kembali keranjangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Catatan hitam!" seru gadis itu sambil mengobrak-abrik tempat tidur yang tadi ia tiduri.

"Apa?"

"Catatan hitamku! Ini gak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa?!" racau gadis itu.

"Catatan hitammu? Kau mencari buku catatan hitam? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau memberitahukanku. Aku bisa mencarinya selain jiwamu." Kata Naruto saat melihat gadis itu putus asa karena catatan hitamnya menghilang.

Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit dan tetntunya gadis itu sudah memakai sendalnya dikakinya yang kecil itu.

"Kau ingat tempat tinggalmu? Nomor telepon?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal semacam itu?"

"Coba ingat dimana kau tinggal."

"Kau tak akan percaya!"

"Aku akan percaya! Beritahu aku semuanya!" setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu,gadis itu langsung menunjuk kelangit tanda tempat tinggalnya. Naruto reflek memandang kearah yang ditunjuk gadis itu juga.

"Hahh.. ha..ha.."

"Lihat! Aku sudah bilang kau gak akan percaya."

"Ini sedikit klise kalau kau bilang kau dari dunia bawah tanah."

Deg.. degg.. degg.. deg..

Gadis itu merasa ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya,langsung saja ia meraba dadanya.

"Kkkkyyaaaa!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung karena dari tadi gadis itu teriak terus.

"Ada yang berdetak. Apa kau juga?" tanya gadis itu sambil meraba dada bidang Naruto.

"Hey! Ini gak sopan.." kata Naruto melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Ughh.. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" gumam gadis itu bingung.

Lalu ia menatap kedepan dan ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Naruto yang melihat keanehan dari wajah gadis itu langsung melihat apa yang gadis itu sedang lihat. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari kejalan.

CKKITTT

Sebelum gadis itu tertabrak,Naruto menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau juga berdetak! Aku benar-benar jadi manusia?" tanya gadis itu sambil merasakan detak jantung Naruto.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Senpai!" teriak gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang disapapun terkejut melihat gadis itu.

"Kesini! Cepat!"

Sementara Naruto melihat siapa yang gadis itu panggil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini menakutkan." Kata Naruto.

Lalu sosok yang dipanggil 'Senpai' langsung muncul dihadapan gadis itu. Sosk itu laki-lakki,berambut panjang dan berwarna cokla yang diika kendur. ia memakai seelan jas berwarna hitam,celana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu hitam. wajahnya sangat tampan..

 _"_ _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" katanya.._

"Begini,ini terjadi ketika aku menyelamatkannya dan catatan hitamku menghilang."

 _"_ _Catatan hitammu hilang?"_

"Aku mencarinya kemana-mana,tapi tidak ketemu! Aku gak tahu dimana aku menghilangkannya."

"Dengan siapa dia berbicara? Apa dia kehilangan akal sehatnya karena aku? Gak mungkin. Ini gak mungkin." Racau Naruto melihat gadis itu berbicara seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

 _"_ _Kau menghilangkannya ketika menyelamatkan orang ini?"_

"Hmm.." gumam gadis itu lalu menatap Naruto.

"Ikut aku. Kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat sebelum kau menjadi lebih aneh." Kata Naruto sambil menyeret gadis itu.

"Kumohon carikan solusinya supaya aku bisa kembali. Aku piker orang ini punya jawabannya!" teriak gadis itu.

Naruto menyeretnya kekantor polisi terdekat. Berulangkali gadis itu melepaskan tangannya,namun Naruto langsung menggenggamnya kembali. Akhirnya gadis itu berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ini tempat yang tepat untukmu." Kata Naruto namun gadis itu kembali melepaskan pegangannya.

"I want you back…" seorang laki-laki yang bernyanyi sambil mengecet sisi tembok yang didekat mereka pun menatap gadis itu dengan aneh. Langsung saja pria itu berdiri sambil menatap gadis itu,dementara gadis itu menatap bingung pria itu. Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan berjalan meninggalkan pria aneh itu.

"Free! I want you.." pria itu kembali bernyanyi dan mengecet lagi.

Naruto dan gadis itu duduk dihadapan seorang polisi yang mengintrogasi mereka.

"Nama?" tanya polisi itu.

"Dia tidak ingat nama maupun alamat rumahnya. Aku pikir akal sehatnya ada ditempat lain." Kata Naruto.

"Oohh,kau bocah yang tadi pagikan. Si Murid Teladan." Kata salah satu polisi yang Naruto lihat tadi pagi saat membantu pria yang pingsan dijalan bername tag Uchiha Fugaku.

"Apa kau kenal mereka,pak?" tanya polisi yang mengintrogasi mereka.

"Aku ingin membantunya,tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Jawab polisi itu.

"Ehmm,bisa aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan?" tanya polisi itu menatap gadis itu.

KRINGG.. KRINGG.. KRINGG..

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi,langsung saja ia angkat dan berbicara dibelakang.

"Hey,Kiba. Ada apa?"

* * *

"Apa? Kantor polisi? Kenapa kau disana?" tanya Kiba yang berada di kedainya bersama neneknya dan ibunya Sara.

"Kenapa Naruto ada di kantor polisi?" tanya neneknya khawatir.

"Ini memudahkan pekerjaanku. Ayo!" seru Ibunya Sara sambil merebut ponselnya Kiba dan mematikannya dan ke kantor polisi.

"Wanita ini… tolong jaga kedai." Kata neneknya kepada Kiba,lalu melepaskan apronnya dan menyusul wanita itu.

" Hati-hati nenek!" seru Kiba.

* * *

"Kau tak ingat namamu?" tanya polisi itu. Bukannya menjawab,gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya,seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Lalu pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada brosur yang tergeletak dimeja polisi itu.

"Hyuuga!" seru gadis itu.

"Hyuuga? Lalu apa nama marga mu?" tanya polisi itu. Lalu gadis itu melihat-lihat lagi kata-kata yang ada di brosur itu.

"Hinata!" seru gadis itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Hyuuga? Hinata? Ahh,namamu Hyuuga Hinata!"seru polisi itu.

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata!"seru gadis itu riang.

"Baiklah." Lalu polisi itu memberi kode kepada anak buahnya untuk mengetik namanya.

"Kau tidak bilang waktu aku bertanya itu. Sekarang kau ingat? Kurasa kau sudah mulai ingat hal lain juga." Gumam Naruto. Lalu ia bangkit dan membungkuk hormat kepada kedua polisi itu.

"Tolong bantu dia. Kalau sudah tolong hubungi aku." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ia tulis nomornya.

"Aku harus pergi."

SRETT

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto,menahannya agar ia tidak pergi dengan wajah memelas. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba melepaskan pegangan Hinata,tapi tidak berhasil. Lalu ibunya Sara muncul bersama senseinya dari luar.

"Kau sara juga dimana seharusnya kau berada." Seru wanita itu sambil menarik kursi didekatnya dan duduk. Mendengar suara oranglain,akhirnya Hinata melepaskan pegangannya.

"Sensei!" seru Naruto melihat gurunya.

"Bisa ku bantu Nyonya?" kata polisi itu. Lalu wanita itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dengan sok anggun.

"Aku disini untuk memberikan surat pernyataan untuk menuntut dia. Karena membantu bunuh diri dan kekerasan disekolah." Kata wanita itu dengan sinis.

"Bu!" seru Naruto tidak terima jika dikatakan seperti itu.

"Putriku hampir saja membunuh dirinya karena pria macam ini! Jika kau ingin menghancurkan hidupmu,hancurkan kehidupamu sendiri! Jangan coba mengganggu kehidupan orang lain! Huhh,sungguh menggelikan!" seru wanita itu menjelek-jelekan Naruto.

"Ohh,yaampun!" seru neneknya Naruto.

"Nenek!" Naruto terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka neneknya akan datang kesini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya neneknya bingung.

"Anda bisa bicara dengan saya. Anda bisa membicarakannya dari pada membuat surat tuntutan.." kata polisi itu mendekati mereka.

"Tuntutan?!" seru neneknya Naruto terkejut.

"Huhh,apa pak polisi ada disisi pelaku?" tanya wanita itu sambil berdiri.

"Bukan begitu. Sulit menyelesaikan kasus anda tanpa adanya bukti. Mereka juga hanya anak-anak,jadi kita harus mendengarkan mereka dahulu." Kata polisi itu menjelaskan.

"Dia menyelamatkan putrimu. Aku melihatnya!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"Siapa kau ini?" tanya wanita itu tidak peduli. Lalu wanita itu memandang guru disekolah putrinya dan memberi kode padanya. Gurunya yang paham langsung memberikan amplop yang tadi ia pegang kepada polisi itu.

"Ini surat pernyataan dari para siswa terhadap kekerasan yang dia lakukan. Ini cukup jadi buktikan? Tolong diproses secepatnya." Kata wanita itu. Lalu polisi itu membuka amplopnya dan memerika apa isinya.

"Sensei?!" kata Naruto sambil menatap senseinya meminta penjelasan.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah! Aku melihatnya!" bela Hinata.

"Siapa kau menganggu saja? Benar-benar.." wanita itu kesal sendiri.

"Aku? Aku Hyuuga Hinata! Kau siapa?" kata Hinata dengan lantang.

"Anak ini ya! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Wanita jahat!" seru Hinata,yang dikatain pun kaget mendenngar perkataan Hinata.

"Berhentilah ikut campur dan tunggu diluar." Kata Naruto.

"Aku bilang aku melihatnya!" kata Hinata.

"Tunggu diluar!" seru Naruto dan menyeret Hinata keluar ruangan.

"Tetap tenang dan diam!" kata Naruto lalau kembali masuk.

"Hey! Siapa yang menyuruhku untuk diam disini? Dan tetap tenang? Hoo,kalian semua lebih berisik daripada aku!" kata Hinata kesal sendiri.

"Kumohon maafkan cucuku.." kata neneknya Naruto sambil berlutut dihadapan wanita itu.

"Bu,kau bisa bangun." Kata polisi itu bijak sambil membantu nenek berdiri.

"Paling tidak dia harus lulus sekolah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan!" kata nenek meemohon.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan soal proyek kerjanya? Ahh,kau ini orang yang gak tahu menghargai!" kata wanita itu tidak peduli,lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu,tunggu!" teriak nenek itu,tapi kepala nenek itu terasa berat seakan ingin pingsan.

"Sensei,apa surat pernyataan ini benar-benar ditulis oleh siswa?" tanya Naruto yang telah kembali.

"Kau t-tidak seharusnya m-mulai menyebabkan m-masalah!" kata gurunya dengan gugup.

"Detektif,lakukan pemeriksaan tulisan tangan ini." Kata polisi itu menyerahkan amplop kepada bawahannya. Guru yang mendengarnya pun berhenti berjalan.

"Aku tidak membuat pengecualian terhadap kebohongan orang dewasa. Aku sebenarnya akan memperlakukan mereka lebih keras." Kata polisi itu sambil melirik kearah guru itu yang berjalan keluar.

Naruto jadi teringat dulu waktun masih disekolah,ia memergoki gurunya sedang berbicara dengan ibunya sara lewat ponselnya. Lalu saat ia menatap gurunya,buru-buru gurunya mematikan ponselnya dan menyibukan diri dengan kertas yang ada dimajanya.

Mengingat itu,tangan Naruto mengepal keras,geram dengan tingkah gurunya itu. Lalu ia segera menyusul gurunya,neneknya pun mengikuti cucunya yang mengejar gurunya.

"Surat pernyataan itu palsu. Kenapa? Apa sensei takut dengan Ibunya Sara? Karena dia itu Kepala Komite Sekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras.

"A-aku akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah yang lain. Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan." Kata guru itu,lalu membungkuk kepada nenknya Naruto.

"Terimakasih,sensei! Terimakasih!" seru nenknya Naruto juga membungkuk.

"Aku yang menyelamatkannya! Aku yang menjadi korban!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Ihh,aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk sering kekantor polisi!" seru neneknya Naruto kesal.

"Nenek tidak percaya padaku? Aku korban disini!" kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai cucu kalau kau menginjakan kaki disini lagi." Ucap neneknya lalu pergi meninggalkan cucunya.

"Ohh,ohh.. My car!" seru wanita itu dari arah tempat parkir. Ia melihat banyak coretan dimana-mana,tempatnya dimobil kesayangannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Pembohong?! Apa ini? Bodoh? Wanita jahat? Siapa yang melakuakn ini? Siapa? Wanita jelek? Bagaimana bisa aku jelek? Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriak wanita itu menyebutkan satu-satu apa yang tertulis disana.

Nenek itu melihat Hinata sendirian dijalan dengan wajah penuh coretan. Ia ingat kalau Hinatalah yang mendukung Naruto tadi dikantor polisi. Akhirnya ia membawanya ikut pulang bersama Naruto.

* * *

Setelah sampai,Hinata didudukan disalah satu meja disana dan kebetulah kedai sangat sepi. Naruto duduk disampingnya,sementara dihadapannya ada Kiba yang sedang menyantap ramen pedasnya. Hinata yang melihatnyapun terus memperhatikan Kiba,dengan wajah penuh coretan gara-gara mengotori mobil wanita itu.

'Masukan kemulut. Kunyah. Kemudian telan. Oke!' batin Hinata melihat cara makan Kiba. Lalu ia mengambil sumpit yang tersedia dan memegangnya. Memegangnyapun saja tidak benar. Seperti memegang pensil. Lalu ia mencoba mengambil ramen dimangkuk Kiba,tapi tidak bisa.

"Hey! Ahh,benar-benar.." seru Naruto saat kuah ramen mengenai pipi tannya akibat kelakuakn Hinata.

"Apa kau melakukannya sengaja?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Gomen." Kata Hinata.

Lalu sebelum Hinata melakukannya lagi,Naruto sudah menahannya dan mengganti sumpitnya dengan garpu. Lalu Hinata mengambil ramennya sedikit dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Baru tiga kali kunyahan,wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ahh.. ahh… Apa ini?!" seru Hinata saat merasakan keanehan didalam mulutnya. Kiba dan Narutopun menatap aneh Hinata.

"Wahh,kau benar-benar mencari perhatian. Kau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas? Inilah kenapa kau makan ramen! Pedas!" kata Kiba lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Karena pedas?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ini!" kata nenek menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Kiba dihadapan Naruto sambil menyerahkan segelas air untuk Hinata dan Kiba.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya nenek.

"Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya." Jawab Hinata setelah meminum airnya. Mereka bertigapun menatap bingung Hinata. Hinata yang sadar ditatapi aneh oleh mereka langsung memperbaiki jawabannya.

"Sama dengannya!" seru Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau 18 tahun juga?" tanya nenek lagi memastikan.

"Ya,18." Seru Hinata.

"Apa kau bohong untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau lebih muda dari ku?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sementara Hinata hanya memberikan senyum polosnya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Hinata tertuju pada pengumuman yang dipajang didinding.

[Dicari Karyawan]

Begitulah tulisannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pengumuman itu.

"Kau punya pengalaman kerja?" tanya nenek.

"Hei,jangan berpikir untuk meminta-minta kepada kami. Kami hanya membiarkanmu menginap hanya untuk satu hari saja." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Dimana keluargamu?" tanya nenek lagi.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hinata dan Hinatapun mengangguk.

"Kau akan mengingatnya kalau sudah makan dan beristirahat. Kau menyelamatkan Naruto,jadi kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau mau!" seru nenek.

"Nenek!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Dia menyelamatkan hidupmu!" kata nenek sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau bisa ganti baju dilantai tiga." Kata nenek.

"Arigato. Arigato gozaimashita." Jawab Hinata dengan sopan.

"Tak masalah." Jawab nenek dengan senyuman.

Malamnya,Naruto dan Kiba pergi ke sungai dekat rumahnya dengan motornya. Naruto sedang melemparkan batu kedanau. Sementara Kiba hanya duduk dimotor dengan menatap malas Naruto.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak terluka waktu kejadian itu?" tanya Kiba saat mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

Kiba adalah teman dekat Naruto waktu kecil. Walaupun saat ini mereka masih berteman dan Kiba sering membantu neneknya membantu melayani dikedainya. Walaupun teman dekat,tapi mereka disekolah yang berbeda.

"Hmm,bahkan mobilnya tidak rusak." Kata Naruto saat mengingat lagi kejadian tadi siang.

"Kapan kau akan pindah sekolah?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Datanglah kesekolahanku! Gadis-gadis disekolahku cantic-cantik!" kata Kiba bersemangat mempromosikan sekolahannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hentikan!" teriak Naruto karena dari tadi Kiba mengarahkan lampu motornya tepat di mata Naruto.

"Berhentilah keras kepala dan pindahlah! Itu bisa melelahkan untuk jadi terkenal. Jadi jika kau mengajariku bagaimana menjadi terkenal,itu akan mengurangi bebanku.."

Kiba terus saja mengoceh,sementara Naruto yang tidak tahan karena silau langsung mendorong Kiba sampai jatuh dari motornya.

"Aawww! Aww!" Naruto langsung memakai helmnya dan menstrater motornya dan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hey! Hey! Jangan pergi tanpa aku! Bantulah temanmu! Hey!" teriak Kiba.

* * *

Dikamar nenek

Terlihat nenek sedang duduk diata futonnya sambil menghitung uang hasil penjualan tadi. Sementara Hinata,sudah ganti pakaian memakai baju kemeja putih yang dimasukan kedalam rok sepertiga berwarna bitu dan kaos kaki putih semata kaki yang membungkus kaki kecilnya dari dinginnya malam. Hinata hanya melihat nenek yang sedang menghitung uang.

KRIIETT

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi. Setelah itu,ia langsung duduk disamping neneknya.

"Nenek sudah menghasilkan banyak uang!" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya nenek sambil terus menghitung uang.

"Heyy!" seru nenek saat melihat Naruto ingin memegang uang itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menyentuh uang yang kotor setelah mandi?"

"Kau selalu menyebutnya uang kotor,tapi ini barang favoritmu!"

"Kalau kau sudah tua sepertiku,uang adalah sumber energy terbesar!"

"Ahh,ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun mu." Kata nenek sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar kepada Naruto.

"Apa ayah yang mengirimnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayahmu itu tidak punya kepekaan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengirimkan sepatu ukuran yang sama setiap tahun." Seru nenek. Lalu Naruto melihat isinya dan benar! Sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang tersusun rapi disana.

"Suruh dia mengirimkan uang seperti ibu."

"Itu untuk mu!" kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan kotak itu pada Hinata.

"Benarkah? Arigato!" seru Hinata,lalu melihat-lihat sepatu baru yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Ayahmu mengirimkannya dari Amerika. Lalu dimana ibumu?" tanya Hinata dengan polos. Nenek dan Naruto pun hanya menatap Hinata kaget.

"Ibumu tidak tinggal disini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kau pasti lelah. Pergilah tidur." Kata nenek mengalihkan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pindah sekolah. Aku akan tetap disana." Kata Naruto lalu berdiri menuju kepintu. Saat melihat Naruto berdiri,Hinata menyusul Naruto sambil membawa bantalnya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berhenti dan memandang Hinata.

"Apa kau akan tidur bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Mereka selalu tidur bersama di dorama." Kata Hinata dengan polos.

"Tidakkah kau pikir apa yang telah kau katakana sungguh berbahaya? Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Ehmm,gelap!"

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya ketika kau menonton dorama! Tidur yang nyenyak,Nek!" kata Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar neneknya.

"Hey!" seru Nenek menghentikan Hinata yang akan menyusul Naruto. Langsung saja Hinata menatap nenek sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Kau jangan lagi mengatakan soal ibunya didepannya lagi. Jika kau mengatakan soal ibunya lagi,kau akan diusir dari sini. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Lalu saat Hinata melihat nenek memberi pandangan menyeramkan Kearah Hinata,ia hanya bisa menurut.

"Ha'i~~"

* * *

Setibanya Naruto dikamarnya,ia langsung menuju ke meja belajarnya didekat kasurnya. Interior kamarnya Naruto mencerminkan kalau Naruto sangat suka dengan mainan robot-robotan dan tokoh superhero. Terbukti jika ada berbagai macam robot di disamping meja belajarnya yang diletakan disebuah tempat sendiri.

Langsung saja ia mengambil kotak berwarna biru dan menyimpan uangnya disana yang ia minta dari nenek tadi pagi. Setelah itu,ia menyimpannya kembali ditempatnya semula dan mengambil satu butir permen karet di dalam toples dan tiduran dikasurnya sambil memegang kalung yang ada dilehernya

"Dimana ibuku sekarang?" gumam Naruto. Gara-gara Hinata berbicara tentang Ibunya,ia jadi rindu ibunya. Lalu ia meniup permen karetnya dan menjadi seperti balon kecil,namun tidak bertahan lama sehingga balon kecil itu meletus.

KRINGG.. KRINGG.. KRINGGG

Ponsel Naruto bordering dan menampilkan nama Sara disana.

* * *

Hinata bosan dikamar terus akhirnya ia berjalan-jalan kebawah,tapatnya ke kedai. Lalu ia melihat kulkas kecil yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam minuman disana. Hinata yang penasaran langsung membuka kulkas,mengambil salah satu minuman kaleng disana dan meminumnya.

KREEKK

GLEKK

"Ahh.. tidak enak~" kata Hinata saat mencoba minumannya. Lalu ia ambil lagi kaleng yang lain.

KREEKK

GLEKK

"Ahh,ini enak~" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum saat minumannya yang ia ambil kali ini enak rasanya. Lalu dengan semangat ia kembali mencoba minuman yang lain.

KREEKK

GLEKK

"Ahh.. ini menyengat!" seru Hinata saat tenggorokannya terasa perih saat minum minumannya barusan.

KRIIETT

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang sedang memakai jaket jeansnya. Lalu Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"Huuuwaa! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Naruto kaget saat melihat Hinata didepan kulkas. Hinatapun hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia bingung menatap kepergian Naruto.

* * *

Naruto keluar untuk bertemu dengan Sara didekat rumahnya Naruto. Naruto menemukannya disalah satu bangku disana. Langsung saja Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku didekat bangkunya Sara.

"Gomen." Kata Sara pelan.

"Jangan melihatku lagi. Aku tidak ingin dipaksa keluar. Tapi tolong jangan bunuh dirimu tak peduli seberapa sulitnya itu." Kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sara. Sara yang melihat Naruto pergi langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan Naruto supaya berhenti.

"Ini terjadi karena kau mencoba menyelamatkanku. Jadi kita bisa mendiskusikannya dengan ibuku.."

"Kau ingin aku mengemis?" tanya Naruto lalu berbalik,tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hinata dibalik pohon yang sedang pura-pura olahraga.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dipindahkan. Akan aku hentikan bagaimanapun itu. Aku akan menghentikannya!" kata Sara sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sementara Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang diam-diam mengintip itu.

"Jadi kepindahanku tergantung keputusan kau dan ibumu?"

"Kau tidak akan dipindahkan kalau kau pergi denganku. Percayalah padaku." Kata Sara.

Lalu saat Sara memeluk Naruto,Naruto mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat. Sementara Hinata yang ditunjuk bingung,ia menoleh kekanan-kekiri tidak menemukan siapapun,lalu saat ia yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang ditunjuk langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf,tapi aku harus pergi. Kekasihku ada disini." Kata Naruto lalu melepaskan tangan Sara dari tubuhnya dan menghampiri Hinata. Sara yang melihat Naruto dan Hinatapun hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

"Kau jangan keluar larut malam begini." Kata Naruto berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya Hinata,lalu ia membuka jaketnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Hinata.

"A-apa? A-apa ini?" tanya Sara tidak percaya.

"Ayo pergi. Sudah malam." Ajak Naruto lalu berbalik berjalan menjauhi Sara.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Sara.

"Jangan menengok,berjalanlah!" bisik Naruto saat Hinata hendak berbalik namun ia cegah.

"Hey! Kau jahat!" teriak Sara sambil menatap kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

Setelah agak jauh dari tempat Sara,Naruto kembali dengan normal dan memakai kembali jaketnya. Saat berjalan,Naruto melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan aneh.

"Kikuk sekali kau." Kata Naruto saat melihat sepatu yang ia berikan tadi dipakai Hinata tanpa diikat dulu. Lalu Naruto berjongkok dihadapan Hinata dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Woww,kau benar-benar pandai dalam hal ini. Aku idak bisa melakukannya." Puji Hinata saat melihat Naruto dengan telaten mengikat sepatunya. Lalu saat sepatu sebelah kiri sudah selesai,Hinata memberikan sepatu kanannya untuk diikat juga. Sepatu itu melekat sempurna dikaki kecilnya Hinata.

"Ketika kau bilang kau kekasihku.."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku sering menontonnya di dorama! Itu menyenangkan!" seru Hinata senang. Mau tidak mau,Naruto ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Aku bukan teman priamu,jadi aku akan menjadi teman wanitamu! Kuasa aku tidak salah sama sekali!" kata Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau itu laki-laki!" jawab Naruto saat selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. Lalu berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga dijembatan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pindah? Apa itu hal yang buruk?" tanya Hinata saat ia mendengar pembicaraannya Naruto dan Sara tadi.

"Kurasa itu hal yang buruk."kata Hinata lagi saat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menyesal.

"Itu bukan hal yang buruk. Hanya tentang menghilangkan kenangan." Kata Naruto lalu mereka lanjut berjalan.

"Menghilangkan kenangan? Lalu itu hal yang buruk!" seru Hinata.

"Ada beberapa kenangan yang ingin aku hapus juga."

"Hilang.. Menghapus.. Rumit sekali! Manusia itu rumit." Kata Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kau berbicara seperti bukan manusia saja." Kata Naruto lalu memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Hinatapun juga ikut memandang kelangit.

"Kapan aku bisa kembali? Aku ragu jika aku bisa kembali." Kata Hinata.

"Hey! Disini!" teriak Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya kelangit. Seakan akan ada malaikat yang akan mencarinya. Melihat Hinata,Naruto juga ikut-ikutan.

"Aku juga disini!" teriak Naruto. Merekapun saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?" tanya Naruto mengingat kembali saat Hinata berbicara sendiri waktu dirumah sakit.

"Hmm.." Hinata hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dasar gadis gila." Kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Namun Hinata tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai,hai...

kembali lagi di fic ku. hehe..

semoga kalian suka ya..

bye-bye.. .

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

High School Love Story

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa kembali? Aku ragu jika aku bisa kembali." Kata Hinata.

"Hey! Disini!" teriak Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya kelangit. Seakan akan ada malaikat yang akan mencarinya. Melihat Hinata,Naruto juga ikut-ikutan.

"Aku juga disini!" teriak Naruto. Merekapun saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?" tanya Naruto mengingat kembali saat Hinata berbicara sendiri waktu dirumah sakit.

"Hmm.." Hinata hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dasar gadis gila." Kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Namun Hinata tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Paginya,Hinata duduk sendirian di kedai sambil belajar memakai sumpit dengan mengambil beberapa kacang dimeja dan memasukannya kedalam mangkuk. karena hari ini hari Minggu,jadi mereka agak siang memasaknya.

"Jadi berapa lama aku harus hidup sebagai manusia?" tanya Hinata kepada sosok pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

 _"_ _Sampai aku menemukan jawabannya."_ Kata pria itu.

"Jika kau tidak menemukan solusinya,apakah aku akan mati setelah itu?"

 _"_ _Ya,jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya."_

"Aku akan mati? Senpai harus menemukan solusinya." Seru Hinata terkejut,bahwa ia akan mati seperti manusia.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_ tanya pria itu memandang Hinata yang sedang menyumpit kacang.

"Ini adalah hal yang harus aku ketahui. Tahu bagaimana cara memakai sumpit adalah dasar menjadi manusia. Aku harus tahu supaya aku bisa makan. Apa yang manusia makan itu enak. Aku harap senpai bisa makan denganku.." kata-kata Hinata terputus karena sosok pria itu. Pria itu menunjuk kearah kacang-kacang yang masih dimeja,dengan kekuatan pria itu,kacang-kacang itu melayang-layang diudara,setelah itu ia menurunkan jari telunjuknya dan membuat kacang-kacang itu jatuh tepat di dalam mangkuk.

 _"_ _Kau itu bukan manusia. Jangan lupa. Sampai jumpa."_ Kata pria itu lalu berdiri sambil membawa bukunya.

"Senpai!" kata Hinata membuat pria itu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Gomenne."

 _"_ _Untuk apa? Menjadi manusia?"_

"Entahlah. Untuk semuanya." Kata Hinata pelan.

KRIIETT

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang baru turun dari lantai dua. Sebelum Pria itu yang berpapasan dengan Naruto,Hinaa berteriak.

"Tidak! Menghindar!" teriak Hinata. Mereka berdua berhenti. Sementara Naruto menengok kenanan-kekiri bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto lalu duduk dihadapan Hinata bekas pria itu duduki.

"Apa kau bicara dengan seseorang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-aku disini se-sendirian." Kata Hinata bohong

"Apa kau benar-benar seperti ini karena kejadian kemarin? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lalu meletakkan tangannya didahi Hinata.

"Apa itu sakit? Seperti apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Haa? Nenek,aku pikir dia tidak akan menemukan jiwanya lagi!" seru Naruto saat melihat neneknya duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"Jangan membawa nasib malang! Hinata,kesini dan lihat aku." Ajak nenek menyuruh Hinata membantunya menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak.

"Pertama-tama taruh ini.." nenek menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan nanti.

KRINGG… KRINGGG… KRINGG…

"Kedai Ramen Ichiraku!"

"….."

"Ya,perumahan 640,unit 98." Kata Naruto sambil menuliskan alamat di kertas yang tersedia.

"…"

"Satu porsi? Oke,saya akan kesana!" Kata Naruto lalu menutup teleponnya dan menyiapkan pesanannya.

* * *

Dikamar seseorang,ada pria yang sibuk belajar dimeja belajarnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut raven yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam.

Tokk,tokk,tok..

"Ayo makan,nak!" seru seorang wanita yang muncul dari luar. Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah yang berwarna merah dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Yang sepertinya adalah ibu dari pemuda itu. Sementara saat mendengar suara wanita itu,pemuda itu langsung memasang headsetnya dikedua telinganya. Langsung saja wanita itu menghampirinya dan menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku yang kosong.

[Ayo makan!]

Begitulah tulisannya. Lalu saat pemuda itu melihat tingkah wanita itu,ia langsung merobek kertasnya,meremas kertas itu seperti bola dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan terpisah?" kata pemuda itu dengan dingin dan datar.

"Aku juga tidak mau makan denganmu." Gumam wanita itu sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Ayo makan! Supnya sudah dingin!" ajak seorang pria dari luar dan ternyata pria itu adalah polisi yang tadi membantu Naruto. Sepertinya mereka adalah keluarga kecilnya.

"K-kita akan kesana!" kata wanita itu saat melihat pria itu yang ternyata adalah suaminya.

TING TONG.. TING TONG.. TING TONG.. TING TONG..

"Kita tidak mengundang siapapun. Aku akan kesana." Kata satu-satunya wanita yang ada diruangan itu berjalan keluar. Suaminyapun ikut keluar juga meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

SRETT

"Kita tidak memesan." Kata wanita itu saat melihat Naruto yang tetap memakai helm sambil membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Bukannya ini unit 98?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya,tapi kami tidak memesan." Kata wanita itu lalu menutup pintunya,namun sebelum pintu itu tertutup,Naruto menahannya dengan kakinya.

"Tahan sebentar! Ini benar disini. Anda yakin tidak memesan?"

"Aki yakin tidak…" sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya ia teringat anaknya yang ada didalam

"Kau yang memesannya,kan?" tanya pria yang lebih tua kepada anaknya itu diruang makan.

"Aku lapar." Jawab anak itu tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Huhh,Sasuke yang memesan." Teriak pria itu dari dalam,wanita itu dan Narutopun bisa mendengarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata wanita itu lalu berjalan kekamarnya untuk mengambil uang.

"Aku lupa kalau kau yang memesannya!" seru wanita itu lalu memberi uang kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang terlambat!" gumam wanita itu.

"Gomenasai." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk. Lalu wanita itu menyerahkan selembar uang seratus ribu.

"Ahh,gomenasai, aku hanya punya uang dua puluh ribu untuk kembaliannya." Kata Naruto.

"Huhh.." desah wanita itu lalu memasukan kembali uangnya.

"Kau menerima kartu kredit?" tanya wanita itu mengambil kartunya.

"Kalau kartu kredit,kau harus memberitahu kami sebelumnya jadi kami akan membawanya."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu pasrah.

"Gomenasai. Ini kesalahanku tidak membawa kembalian lebih. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati dan pembayarannya lain kali saja." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada wanita itu.

"Ini,ambil kembaliannya." Kata suami dari wanita itu.

"Arigato gazaimashita." Kata Naruto mengambil uang itu.

"Dan mulai sekarang,paling tidak layanan pesan-antar minimum lima puluh ribu, bahan bakar sekarang mahal." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah,kurasa kita akan memesan ditempat yang lain." Kata wanita itu.

"Anda bisa melakukannya,tapi tempat kami memiliki makanan terbaik. Nenekku pandai memasak. Kita akan memberikan layanan gratis jika anda memesan lebih dari serratus ribu." kata Naruto mempromosikan tokonya.

Lalu wanita itu pergi sambil membawa bungkusannya.

"Ayo makan,nak!" seru wanita itu.

"Selamat menikmati dan pesan kami lagi ya!" seru Naruto kepada pria itu.

"Arigato. Berhati-hatilah." Seru pria itu sebelum Naruto keluar. Lalu ia membungkuk sebelum keluar.

Naruto langsung menuju kemotornya dengan wajah masam. Lalu ia duduk dimotornya.

"Ayo makan,nak!" kata Naruto menirukan perkataan wanita itu.

"Aku harap kau mengalami gangguan pencernaan!" seru Naruto kesal.

KRINGG.. KRIINGG.. KRINGG..

Ponsel Naruto bordering,langsung saja ia angkat telponnya.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Oke,aku akan kesana sekarang." Jawab Naruto lalu dengan buru-buru ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

* * *

"Aku seharusnya mendaftar dikelas memasak mulai minggu depan. Dia tampak kehilangan nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini." Kata wanita itu sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaknya seperti kucing.

"Aku lebih suka makanan istana kalau kau akan belajar memasak." Kata anak itu.

"Sasuke,tidakkah kau penasaran apa seseorang akan hidup atau mati besoknya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku lebih penasaran berita tentang ibu." Kata Sasuke datar lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Anak ini! Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia seperti itu!" seru Fugaku kaget melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras kepadanya. Dia hanya belum menganggapku saja." Kata wanita itu.

* * *

Dikamarnya Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang memainkan drum pad miliknya. Ia tidak semangat memainkannya.

SRETT

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah wanita yang menjadi ibu tirinya itu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanannya tadi yang belum habis dan ia menaruhnya di meja belajarnya.

"Aktingmu akan memenangkan banyak penghargaan." Sindir Sasuke.

"Aktingmu juga cukup mengesankan untuk menerima penghargaan kecil." Jawab wanita itu.

"Munafik." Kata Sasuke.

"Kadar tertentu kemunafikan sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi bagiannya. Ini akan cepat membosankan kalau aku menunjukan semuanya kepadamu." Kata wanita itu.

"Perusak rumah tangga mengajarkan kelas etika di SMA. Bukankah kau pikir ini menggelikan?"

DUMM

Sasuke sampai memukul drum padnya karena kesal.

"Orang itu juga ibu tirimu. Aku tidak merusak rumah tangga siapapun. Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan kehancuran keluarga kalian."

"Tidak,ayahku tak akan meninggalkan ibuku jika itu bukan karenamu."

"Aku pikir kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku. Aku menghargai perhatianmu. Tapi kau hrus meninggalkan urusan orang dewasa kepada orang dewasa dan fokus saja dengan belajarmu. Minggu ini akan sibuk." Kata wamita itu,lalu pergi keluar.

* * *

Ibunya Sara datang lagi kekedainya Naruto. Ia duduk dengan tegak lalu memberikan selembar kertas diatas meja.

"Lima puluh juta? Mobil macam apa seharga lima puluh juta untuk memperbaikinya?" tanya nenek kaget saat melihat angka yang tertera.

"Benar kau yang melakukannya?" tanya nenek sambil menatap Hinata. Hinatapun hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap nenek.

"Huhh,kurasa dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dipenjara dengan nenekmu!" kata wanita itu dengan sinis.

SRETT

Naruto datang dan menyambar kertas yang dipegang nenek secepat kilat. Ia membaca lalu menatap Hinata garang. Sementara Hinata hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto,takut.

"Kau melakukan ini supaya aku pindah sekolah?" tanya Naruto kepada wanita itu.

"Ya. Tampaknya kau lebih pintar daripada aku. Tapi kurasa aku sudah bialang kepadamu sebelumnya. Bahwa kau akan dipaksa keluar kalau kau bertemu dengan Sara lagi. Tapi kau memanggilnya keluar kemarin malam kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Gadis itu yang memanggilnya duluan!" seru Hinata mengatakan fakta.

"Diam!" seru Naruto.

"Lihat tingkah kalian!" seru wanita itu kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pindah."

"Baiklah,jangan pergi kalau begitu. Kau akan menerima keadilan dan aku akan menerima uang lima puluh juta! Dan kau akan menerima pengusiran!"

"Ini akan lebih cepat dan mudah kalau kau memindahkan Sara kesekolah lain."

"Itu tidak benar. Tak ada jaminan kalau Sara akan mempertahankan peringkatnya disekolah yang lain. Jadi kau harus pergi. Lalu aku tak harus menerima uang lima puluh juta."

BRAKK

"Jangan pindahkan Naruto! Aku akan membayarnya. Tapi kalau kau muncul lagi didepan Naruto-ku ini akan menjadi pemakamanmu!" ancam nenek.

"H-hari p-pemakamanku? Lihatlah bagaimana kau bilang!"

"Apa?" lalu nenek kembali kedapur sambil membawa spatula ditangannya.

"Pengusiran? Apa kau ingin aku mengusir hidupmu?" ancam nenek tak lupa ia todongkan spatulanya.

"A-ahh ya ampun. Sungguh rendahan!" seru wanita itu menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Benar. Kau wanita yang sangat jahat!" seru Hinata juga sambil menodongkan centong nasi.

"H-hey! Ini semua karena mu!"

"Keluarlah!" kata Naruto dingin lalu menyeret Hinata keluar.

"Kau yang melakukannya? Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku ingin balas dendam kepada wanita jahat itu!"

"Kau bahkan memperburuk masalah ini! Kau punya ide.."

"Aku ingin membantumu!"

"Siapa yang membantu siapa? Kau bahkan tak tahu nama dan rumahmu!"

"Itu.."

"Aku tak mengenalmu lagi."

"Tapi aku hanya mengenalmu!"

"Aku tak akan mengenalmu lagi. Pergilah." Usir Naruto.

"Kau tak akan pergi? Lalu enyalah!" kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" serasa namanya dipanggil,Narutopun berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Kau satu-satunya manusia didunia yang aku kenal. Biarkan aku denganmu!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Tak ada yang baik-baik saja sejak aku bertemu denganmu. Jangan ikuti aku." Kata Naruto lalu berlari menjauhi Hinata. Hinatapun hanya menatap sedih kepergian Naruto.

Lalu ia pergi,berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tanpa Hinata sadari,sosok pria yang ia panggil 'Senpai' mengikutinya dibelakang sambil menatap Hinata.

JRENGG… JRENGG.. JRENGG…

Buku pria itu bersinar. Langsung saja ia buka dan melihat siapa yang akan mati. Lalu ia menghilang meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

* * *

Naruto yang sudah pulang,langsung menuju kekamarnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kemeja didekat sofa. Ia melihat baju yang Hinata pakai saat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Langsung saja ia ambil dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Lalu Naruto pergi kekamarnya dan mencoba menyusun mainan robotnya dikamar. Tapi ia tidak fokus dan terus kepikiran Hinata. Akhirnya ia mengambil jaket serta kunci motornya untuk mencari Hinata.

* * *

Hinata terus berjalan, sampai matanya memandang sebuah papan besar didepan took buku dan memajang buku tua. Hinatapun tersenyum dan berlari masuk kedalam. setelah sampai didalam,ia mencari-cari buku tua di rak yang terseusun rapi. Hinata membuka-buka buku tua dan..

BRUKK

Hinata menjatuhkannya dan mencari buku yang lain. Tentu saja itu mengundang perhatian banyak orang disana. Dann kebetulan juga,Sasuke ada didekat Hinata tapi ia tidak peduli dan lanjut membaca bukunya. Hinata terus menerus mencari buku yang ia cari. Namun buku yang ia cari tidak ketemu. Akhirnya ia keluar da berjalan-jalan lagi.

Sampai malam,ia mencari buku tua,bahkan sampai di tempat sampah. Ia mengobrak-abrik kantung sampay yang sudah diikat dan mengeluarkan semua isinya,ia tidak peduli dengan bau yang tidak sedap menempel ditubuhnya.

"Aku butuh catatan hitam sebagai petunjuk supaya aku kembali!"

"Senpai sudah bilang untuk jangan percaya kepada manusia. Aku seharusnya mendengarkannya" Hinata berkata sendiri serutuki bodohnya dia yang harus percaya pada manusia.

Lalu matanya terpaku melihat boneka kecil yang sudah robek dan kumal tergeletak disalah satu troli yang sudah rusak.

"Kau ada dikondisi yang sama denganku!"Kata Hinata dengan sedih lalu memeluk boneka itu.

TES.. TES.. TES..

Air menetes dari langit,tanda kalau sebentar lagi akan hujan.

ZRRASHHH

Hujan semakin deras,langsung saja Hinata berlari mencari tempat teduh dan berakhir didepan sebuah took swalayan. Hinata menatap orang-orang yang berjalan terlindungi oleh benda yang bernama payung. Hinata berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil memakan ramen didalam.

GLEKK

Hinata menelan ludahnya,ia ingin sekali makan karena tadi siang ia belum sempat makan tadi. Sasuke yang melihat ada orang yang menatapnya langsung saja sasuke balas tatap orang itu,Hinatapun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Sasuke tidak peduli,ia lanjut memakan ramennya yang tinggal sedikit. Sasuke menatap kembali Hinata yang masih melihatnya makan,lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi kedalam.

"Huhhh.." Hinata mendesah pelan melihat kepergian Sasuke. Lalu Hinata berjongkok didepan took itu sambil menatap genangan air didepannya.

"Inilah perasaan dikhianati. Aku bahkan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan seperti ini dia membalasnya?"

"Dasar!" teriak Hinata sambil berdiri dan kebetulan Sasuke hendak keluar sambil memegang payung birunya dan menatap Hinata dengan aneh.

"Bukan kau. Ini manusia jahat yang lain." Kata Hinata. Lalu ia melihat payung yang dibawa Sasuke,langsung saja ia bergerak berdiri didepan Sasuke sambil menatap payung diatasnya. Sasuke yang melihatnyapun bingung,lalu ia menggeser payungnya kekanan,Hinata juga ikut kekanan,Ia menggeser kekiri,Hinata juga ikut kekiri. Sasuke geser kekanan lagi,Hinata juga ikut kekanan,lalu ia menarik Hinata menjauhi payungnya.

"Kau sama buruknya dengan Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Hinata lalu menatap langit yang belum selesai menurunkan airnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali sambil menyerahkan payungnya kepada Hinata.

"Kau memberikannya untukku?" tanya Hinata sambil menerima payungnya.

"Benarkah? Arigato!" seru Hinata menatap kepergian sasuke melewati hujan.

"Aku akan menarik kata-kata ku yang menyamakanmu dengan Naruto!" seru Hinata senang.

Hinata bermain-main dengan payungnya dan mengulurkan tangannya membiarkan air hujan menyentuh kulitnya yang putih itu. Setelah puas,ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tak ada catatan hitam dan taka da tempat untuk pergi. Akankah aku mati setelah hidup seperti ini? Huuftt,bagaimana aku bisa kembali keduniaku?" kata Hinata dan berhenti dipinggir jalan.

Lalau Hinata merasakan silau dimatanya,langsung saja ia melihat apa itu dan rupanya cahaya mobil yang lewat.

"Aku ingin kembali. Aku harus kembali." Kata Hinata yakin. Lalu ia melihat ada sebuah truk yang akan melewatinya,Hinata meyakinkan dirinya melepaskan payungnya dan berjalan ketengah jalan sambil memegang erat bonekanya. Hinata menutup matanya saat truk itu mendekatinya.

TINN..TINNN…. TINN.. TINNNNNNN…

SREETTT

Hinata membuka matanya saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit. Lalu ia menengok kesamping menemukan orang yang sedang memeluknya. Naruto.

"Hei,kau sudah gila? Apa kau ingin mati atau apa?!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau merusaknya."

"Apa?"

"Kau merusak semuanya! Kau bilang padaku untuk pergi dan berhenti mengikutimu. Kau bilang,kau tidak peduli lagi!" teriak Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Naruto lalu berjalan. Merasakan Hinata tidak mengikutinya,ia menoleh menatap Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengikutimu." Kata Hinata. Lalu Naruto berjalan kebelakang Hinata dan menjadi Naruto yang akan mengikuti Hinata. Seketika Hinata tersenyum senang. Lalu ia kembali mengambil payung dan bonekanya dan menyusul Naruto.

"Tunggu aku!"

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _[TAKDIR? KEBETULAN YANG MISTERIUS]_

* * *

"Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena merasa begitu bahagia. Kau tahu,suamiku adalah orang yang baik." Sasuke sudah pulang dengan selamat dan menemukan ibu tirinya sedang menelpon seseorang diruang tamu. Langsung saja Sasuke menuju kedapur mengambil minum.

"Anakku?" mendengar itu Sasuke dan ibu tirinya saling berpandangan.

"Dia orang yang selalu bilang sekolah itu mudah. Ya,ia mendapat nilai yang bagus. Dia baik dirumah. Tentu saja." Mendengar itu Sasuke berjalan melihat ibu tirinya. Lalu mengangkat gelasnya dan..

PRANGGG

Sasuke dengan sengaja melepaskan gelasnya dan menjadi pecah berantakan. Mendengar ada suara barang pecah langsung saja ibu itu menatap Sasuke.

"Ahh,airnya mendidih. Sampai nanti ya." Ibu itu memutuskan sambungan dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Bersihkan." Saat Sasuke hendak pergi,ibu itu menahan tangannya.

"Bersihkan agar tidak ada yang terluka."

"Bukankah seharusnya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' respon yang norma?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya,aku tidak normal. Kau sudah tau itu."

"Huhh,aku tidak ingat 'caranya bersikap baik padamu'. Ohh,aku kira ini yang terbaik."

SRETT

BRUKK

Sasuke mendorong tubuh ibu tirinya itu kasar sampai ibu itu terjatuh. Sasuke tidak peduli dan langsung menuju kekamarnya.

"Aaauuu.." rintih ibu itu karena tangannya terkena serpihan dari gelas yang dijatuhkan Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata juga sudah sampai dirumah. Hinata sudah mandi duluan dan sedang menunggu Naruto untuk makan malam bersama.

KRINGG.. KRINNGG.. KRIINGGG…

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi,langsung saja Hinata melihat siapa yang menelpon Naruto.

[ Kiba ]

Naruto dengan santai menikmati butiran air yang jatuh dari showernya. Membiarkan air mengalir diwajahnya.

SREKK

"Hei!" teriak Naruto saat Hinata langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa diketuk dulu sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Kau ini sedang apa? Keluar! Keluar! Hahhh!" teriak Naruto saat Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lalu Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengusir Hinata keluar.

Naruto keluar dengan pakaian yang lengkap tentu saja. Ia sedang mengintrogasi Hinata diruang tamu.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa! Aku tidak melihat pemandangan yang bagus." Kata Hinata.

"Pemandangan yang bagus?"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh melihat itu. Ini tidak adil."

"Tidak adil?"

"Aku juga akan melihatnya saat kau mandi! Apa sekarang itu adil! Dasar mesum!" kata Naruto. Bukannya takut,Hinata malah melototi badan Naruto dengan serius. Naruto yang tahu pandangan Hinata,langsung saja menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Berpalinglah!"

"Kau juga punya itu! Aku yakin aku pernah melihat itu. Perut coklat aku melihatnya di tv! Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi!" seru Hinata senang.

"Kau benar-benar…"

BRUKK

Naruto melayangkan handuknya ke Hinata namun sayang tidak tepat sasaran.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru nenek saat dilempari handuk oleh Naruto.

"Nenek! Dia menghampiriku saat mandi. Lalu dia melihatku. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Kita membutuhkan CCTV dikamar mandi sekarang." Kata Naruto bercerita kepada neneknya.

"Ya ampun,cucuku sedang marah rupanya!" seru nenek.

"Adalah kesalahan untuk membawanya kembali. Kita usir saja besok."

"Itu masalah kecil! Aku tidak akan melihatnya! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Hanya saja jangan mengusirku keluar." Kata Hinata sedih.

KRUUYUUKK

"Ya ampun! Aku bisa membuat suara seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh!" timpal Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya nenek.

"Kapan ya aku makan yang enak? Kenapa aku selalu lapar? Siapa sih yang membuat aturan makan tiga kali sehari?" seru Hinata lalu pergi keruang makan.

"Hah? Aku harus hidup dengan si cabul gila itu? Ini berbahaya!" seru Naruto sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

Akhirnya Naruto makan bersama Hinata. Berdua. Karena nenek sudah makan duluan tadi. Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang berusaha mengambil kacang di mangkuk dengan sumpitnya. Hinata begitu serius berkonsentrasi.

"Yahh! Asik! Aku sudah lebih baik kan?" seru Hinata berhasil mengambil kacangnya. Langsung saja ia makan dengan nasinya.

"Ini benar-benar enak. Aku harap senpai juga bisa makan ini." Kata Hinata.

"Senpai? Siapa dia? Apa kau ingat seseorang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku merasa bersalah kalau makannya sendirian."

"Siapa dia? Beritahu aku jika kau ingat seseorang. Aku akan menemukannya." Desak Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia bukan manusia."

"Ehh? Apa kau melihat hantu?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok kebelakangnya. Tanpa Naruto tahu,Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya. Sehingga Hinata mirip dengan sadako. Tapi sadako cantik.

"Hihihihi!" saat Naruto berbalik,ia kaget karena Hinata mirip sadako.

"Huuaa!"

"Kau takut ya.."

"Huhh,aku seharusnya tidak mencoba bercakap-cakap denganmu." Kata Naruto kesal lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ini enak." Seru Hinata sambil memakan nasinya.

Setelah selesai,Hinata dan Naruto mencuci piring masing-masing dan setelah itu kembali kekamar. Naruto yang sudah sampai dikamarnya langsung menuju kelemarinya,menatap seragam sekolahnya itu. Lalu ia ambil dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Sebelumnya,ia ambil dulu baju Hinata yang sempat ia buang.

"Ahh,enaknya. Kau punya tangan yang bagus." Suara nenek terdengar sampai luar. Nauto yang penasaran mengintip sebentar karena pintunya tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Ya,itu bagus."

"Tidak sakit? Apa benar-benar enak?" saat Naruto sudah bisa melihat,ternyata Hinata sedang memijit pundak nenek.

"Nenek,bisakah kau melakukannya untukku juga?" pinta Hinata.

"Apa kau benar-benar perlu meminta seorang wanita tua untuk memijatmu?" tanya nenek,lalu ia membalikan badan,memijit pundak kecil Hinata.

"Aakkhh.. Aaakkhh.." rintih Hinata kesakitan.

"Ini enakan?" tanya nenek sambil memijit Hinata.

"Ini tidak enak." Kata Hinata. Melihat itu,Naruto tersenyum lalu pergi kekamarnya.

* * *

"Ohayou!" sapa Hinata saat Naruto sudah turun. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi,Hinata memakai seragam Naruto yang sudah ia buang semalam.

"Hei lepaskan itu! Kenapa kau mengambil barang yang sudah kubuang?!"

"Aku yang menemukannya,jadi ini milikku." Kata Hinata lalu bersembunyi dibelakang nenek yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" kata nenek menengahi mereka.

"Aku membuangnya ditempat sampah,bukannya untuk kau pungut. Berikan!"

"E-ehh. Kau memutuskan untuk pindah? Kau tidak harus pergi jika itu sulit." Kata nenek.

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan uangmu,nek. Kau bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan uang itu."

"Ayo sini!"

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada pakaian nenek." Kata Hinata.

"Itu pakaian laki-laki. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memakai dasi. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Ayo kesini!" kata Naruto saat melihat Hinata mengikat dasinya asal-asalan.

"Benarkah?" seru Hinata senang,lalu menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto mulai melepas ikatannya,sementara Hinata terus menatap Naruto. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu,langsung saja Naruto merangkul leher Hinata dan memaksa Hinata lagi.

"Lepaskan!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak akan!" seru Hinata tak kalah keras.

"Lepaskan!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak akan!" seru Hinata lebih keras lagi.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Ini. Belikan Hinata pakaian saat kau beli seragam barumu." Kata nenek lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang serratus ribuan.

SRETT

"Kau benar-benar baik nek." Seru Hinata sambil mengambil uangnya sebelum Naruto.

"Buang itu. Atau aku tidak akan membelikanmu pakaian baru." Ancam Naruto.

"Mengapa kau ingin membuang semuanya? Akan jadi limbah kalau dibuang." Kata Hinata polos.

"Lalu pakai saja terus. Sekarang sudah banyak gadis yang memakai baju musim panas. Mereka tampak seperti malaikat." Kata Naruto.

"Malaikat? Benarkah?"

* * *

Siangnya,Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan di Konoha. Naruto sibuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk Hinata sementara Hinata hanya diam sambil melihat-lihat orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Bagaimana yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kemeja kuning.

"Terlihat seperti nanas." Kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Naruto mencari lagi baju yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Seperti semangka." Tolak Hinata lagi.

"Ini jeruk dan ini terong. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Kau sendiri tidak bisa berpakaian." Naruto kesal sambil menyodorkan baju berwarna orange dan ungu.

Semua baju yang dipilihkan Naruto,Hinata tolak semua. Naruto sudah lelah dengan Hinata,akhirnya mereka pergi ketoko seragam untuk beli seragam baru buat Naruto.

* * *

Hinata sedang menunggu Naruto yang sedang mencoba seragam barunya.

CKLEKK

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka,keluarlah Naruto dengan seragam putih,bagian kerah dan dibawah bagian lengan bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat,dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Wahh,ini cocok untuk mu.." seru Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Ahh,lepaskan~" gumam Naruto pelan saat Hinata mulai rewel lagi.

"Pacarmu sangat lucu." Kata pegawai yang melayani Naruto sambil menatap keakraban Naruto dan Hinata.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Lepaskan aku." Titah Naruto.

"Belikan aku yang itu." Seru Hinata sambil menunjuk seragam yang sama dengan Naruto,untuk cewek tentunya.

"Cobalah,ini model baru. Ini pasti terlihat bagus." Kata pegawai disana.

"Tidak,terima kasih. Aku akan beli yang lain." Kata Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan Hinata agar tidak menunjuk seragam itu lagi.

"Tidak! Aku ingin yang itu! Aku akan terus memegangmu sampai kau membelikannya untukku." Seru Hinata sambil memegang erat lengan tan Naruto.

"Cobalah dulu." Kata pegawai itu sambil menyerahkan satu set seragam yang masih dibingkus rapi. Langsung saja Hinata mengambilnya dan masuk keruang ganti.

BLAMM

"Hinata! Aku akan membelikanmu yang lain!" seru Naruto pelan tepat didepan pintu.

Akhirnya Naruto menunggu Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Sudah lima belas menit tapi Hinata belum keluar. Sampai-sampai took sudah sepi dan pegawai tadi sudah pergi ketempatnya. Naruto mondar-mandir menunggu Hinata dengan sabar.

CKLEKK

Wahhh…

Hinata sangat cantik saat memakai seragam yang pas ditubuh mungilnya itu. Sampai-sampai Naruto terpaku melihatnya,rona merah diwajah ayunya sangat menggemaskan,ingin rasanya ia membelai pipinya yang mulus itu. Seragam putih bagian kerah dan bawah bagian lengan bermotif kotak-kotak berwara coklat,serta ada tali coklat dibawah kerah sebagai pitanya dan rok lima centi diatas lutut kotak-kotak berwarna coklat juga.

"Aku ingin yang ini." Kata Hinata manja sambil memegang tangan Naruto lagi.

"Kau sudah mencobanya. Ayo kita pergi untuk beli yang lain."kata Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan Hinata.

"Tapi aku ingin ini!" seru Hinata lagi.

"Kau bahkan tidak pergi kesekolah. Kenapa mau beli seragam?" tanya Naruto.

"Coba pikirkan! Kau tidak perlu pergi kesekolahkan untuk memakainya. Nanti aku juga akan sekolah." Seru Hinata.

"Hahh…" Naruto mendesah pasrah. Percuma ia berdebat dengan Hinata. Pasti Hinata yang menang.

Akhirnya Naruto membeli seragam mereka berdua. Naruto mengganti bajunya yang tadi ia pakai,sementara Hinata terus memakainya.

* * *

Disebuah restoran,Keluarga Uchiha sedang berkumpul disalah satu meja dekat jendela. Orangtua duduk berdampingan dan Sasuke duduk didepan sang ibu.

"Ayah rasa besok tidak sempat meluangkan waktu. Jadi mari kita rayakan sekarang." Ucap Fugaku kepada sang anak. Karena sebentar lagi,Sasuke akan ulang tahun. Dimeja sudah tersedia makanan lezat serta kue tart coklat berukuran sedang.

"Selamat ulang tahun,Uchiha Sasuke." Seru Fugaku.

"Aku juga tidak punya waktu besok. Aku punya rencana dengan ibu." Kata Sasuke datar sambil melirik wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberimu hadiah,tapi aku putuskan tidak memberikanmu hadiah,takutnya kau tidak suka. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tentu saja. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah pergi bersama." Kata Fugaku. Tapi Sasuke cuek dan memiilih melihat pemandangan diluar. Fugaku yang melihat anaknya mengaihkan pandangannya ingin sekali menegurnya,tapi ditahan oleh wanita yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata wanita itu pelan.

Fugaku dan istrinya makan makanan yang tersedia,Sasuke masih menatap jendela yang berada disampingnya. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata berjalan lurus,sementara Hinata berhenti didepan kaca. Tepatnya dihadapan Sasuke. Hinata sibuk membenarkan pakaiannya tanpa melihat Sasuke yang berada didepannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu,hanya memandang Hinata aneh. Sang ibu yang melihat gelagat aneh anaknya langsung melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat.

"Eekkhmm.." sang ibu bergumam pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia sekolah disekolahanmu. Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Fugaku saat mengenal seragam yang dipakai Hinata.

Lalu saat Sasuke lihat lagi,Hinata sudah diseret oleh Naruto untuk pergi.

"Haruskah aku memilih tempat yang lain? Aku tidak kepikiran ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan semua siswa disekitar sini." Kata Fugaku saat melihat istrinya.

"Aku akan lebih tidak nyaman. Jika mereka tahu aku makan malam dengan seorang guru." Perkataan Sasuke jleb banget dihati ibu tirinya itu.

"Aku akan membeli hadiahku sendiri. Urus saja pembayarannya. Aku akan pergi duluan. Kami tidak ingin anak-anak melihat kami bersama." Lanjut Sasuke lalu pergi keluar dari restoran.

"Bayarlah lalu pergi." Kata istrinya itu menyusul Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

"Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" seru ibunya.

"Siapa yang peduli jika anak-anak melihat kita? Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan."

"Tentu saja ada yang kita sembunyikan."

SRETTT

BRUKK

"Tas ku!" seru ibunya Sasuke jatuh terduduk saat merasakan tasnya diambil oleh seseorang yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku saat melihat istrinya jatuh.

"Sayang! Tas ku! Tas ku!"

"Sasuke! Jaga ibu! Tunggu disini!" seru Fugaku saat tahu kalau istrinya sedang dirampok,langsung saja ia lari mengejar pencuri itu.

"Minggir!" seru pencuri itu sambil berlari dengan cepat sampai ada beberapa orang yang terjatuh akibat dorongan pencuri itu. Naruto juga tersenggol bahu pencuri itu. Namun bisa ia tahan.

"Hati-hati dia jambret!" seru Fugaku yang sudah hampir sampai.

"Jambret? Tangkap dia!" seru Hinata sambil berlari kearah jambret itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengikutinya itu berbahaya!" seru Naruto,lalu pergi mengejar Hinata.

"Aaakhhh! Akkhhh!" seorang laki-laki merintih kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya. Sepertinya ia terkena serangan dari pencuri itu. Langsung saja Fugaku membantu laki-laki itu. Tanpa diduga,Sasuke juga berlari mengejar si jambret itu.

Pencuri itu berbelok disalah satu gang,namun jalan itu pencuri itu ingin keluar,Naruto sudah menghadang duluan.

"Ahh,sial! Aku terjebak!" gumam pencuri itu. Lalu ia menaruh tas yang ia curi dimeja dekat sana. Naruto mencoba memukulnya namun dengan sigap pencuri itu menghindar. Lalu Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan mendorong pencuri itu menghantam dinding. Lalu pencuri itu mendorong Naruto sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Pencuri itu mengambil potongan kayu yang tergeletak disana.

"Tunggu! Sanailah dulu! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Cegah Naruto.

Hinata yang sudah sampai disana hanya diam beberapa langkah dibelakang Naruto. Hinata yang melihat pencuri itu memegang kayu,ia menunjuk kayu itu menggunakan kekuatannya.

SRREKK

Tiba-tiba kayu yang dipegang pencuri itu melayang kebelakang. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memukul pencuri itu. Hinata yang telah menggunakan kekuatannya langsung lemas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didinding itu. Tapi dengan cepat pencuri itu merangkul leher Naruto dari belakang (dengan kencang tentu saja).

"Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto. Lalu ia berjalan kedinding dan membuat pencuri itu tertimpa tubuh Naruto. Langsung saja Naruto menahannya supaya tidak bergerak.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" teriak Fugaku yang sudah muncul dan memborgol kedua tangan dibelakang punggung pencuri itu. Sasuke muncul belakangan disamping Hinata.

SYUUTT

Hinata oleng kesamping dan langsung saja Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Hei?!"

"P-pa-payung." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Tidak buruk. Kau yang menangkapnya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya."

"Bagus."

"Bangun!" seru Fugaku. Naruto juga ikut berdiri lalu membalikan badannya. Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang tengah dipegang sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang wajah Hinata.

"A-aku b-b-benar-b-benar l-le-lah." Gumam Hinata.

Setelah pencuri itu dibawa oleh salah satu bawahannya Fugaku,Fugaku dan Sasuke kembali dimana istrinya ditinggal.

"Sayang! Sayang!"

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya. Kau ketakutan?"

"Ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tas kepada ibunya. Langsung saja ibunya itu membuka tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apakah ada yang hilang?"

"Huhh,tidak."

"Terimakasih sudah menagkapnya,Sasuke." Ucap ibunya tulus.

"Itu sangat berani,Nak. Kau meniru dariku."kata Fugaku senang.

Naruto dan Hinata pulang kerumah. Karena Hinata merasa lelah,jadinya Naruto menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya sambil membawa belanjaannya.

"Kau bisa tertidur dimana saja. Kau punya bakat menakut-nakuti orang. Kenapa kau ingin terlibat kalau kau akan dalam bahaya? Orang yang ku tahu lari dari ketidakadilan dan menyakiti orang lain untuk meindungi diri. Tapi kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang ku tahu. Aku pasti menjadi jenis terburuk dari manusia yang kau tahu. Aku selalu memberitahumu untuk tersesat dan membuang barang-barangmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan gendongannya.

"Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pergi selain dirimu."

"Turun." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan gendongannya.

"Aku masih pusing. Dunia berputar. Kakiku lelah." Rengek Hinata. Lalu Naruto kembali menggendong Hinata.

"Ohh ya,kenapa nenek tidak punya anak? Apakah nenek belum menikah?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Apa kau bodoh? Ayahku adalah anaknya."

"Oowhh.. "

"Kau jangan sampai meludah dipundakku." Kata Naruto.

"Oke." Lalu Hinata menundukan kepalanya ke pundaknya Naruto.

"Masukan lidahmu!" seru Naruto saat merasakan Hinata mendekati pundaknya. Langsung saja Hinata memasukan kembali lidahnya dan memeluk erat pundak Naruto.

'Sungguh beruntung bahwa itu kau,yang bertemu denganku pertama kali setelah aku menjadi manusia.' Hinata membatin mensyukuri keadaannya sekarang.

* * *

Pagi ini,Hinata menjemur pakaian lamanya dan boneka yang ia temui di atap rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya rumahnya Naruto. Ia tiduran dibawahnya,karena dibawah jemuran itu ada seperti bangku kayu yang lebar. Sesekali ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya yang masih napak di lantai.

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini kalau kau tidak perlu mengisi energy lagi?"_ sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Langsung saja ia mencari suara itu dan menemukan senpainya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Senpai! Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Aku sudah menantikanmu!" seru Hinata.

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang terjadikan?"_

"Ini agak aneh. Kekuatanku kembali. Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati."

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi setelah kau menggunakan kekuatanmu?"_

"Aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Aku baru bisa bangun setelah beristirahat sebentar."

 _"_ _Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu lagi untuk urusan manusia."_

"Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk menyetujui perkataan 'Senpai' nya itu. Lalu 'Senpainya' menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang dari tadi ia pegang kepada Hinata.

 _"_ _Kau akan membutuhkan dokumen-dokumen ini untuk hidup sebagai manusia. Kau memiliki nomor jaminan social. Kau harus baik-baik saja sementara waktu."_

"Arigato. Tapi kenapa ada banyak?" tanya Hinata saat melihat isinya.

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan dia?"_

"Kau tidak tahu. Dia selalu merendahkanku dan dia selalu jahat. Dia mengomel dan mengolok-olokku." Kata Hinata.

"H-hal ini terjadi saat m-menyelamatkannya. Aku pikir mencari t-tahu tentang dia a-akan memberikanku j-jawaban. Hehe." Hinata gugup saat diberi pandangan oleh 'Senpai'nya itu.

 _"_ _Beritahu aku jika menemukan sesuatu."_

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata saat melihat 'Senpai'nya berdiri.

 _"_ _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan manusia."_

CLINGG

"Apa dia menyebutku manusia?" tanya Hinata sedih.

* * *

Diruang tamu,nenek sedang duduk disofa sambil membuka bungkusan obat ditangannya. Langsung saja ia telan dibantu dengan air putih.

TAP.. ..

Saat Hinata mendekati nenek. Nenek itu kaget dan langsung merapikan obat-obatannya. Lalu kembali menyetrika pakaian yang sempat tertunda. Hinata lalu duduk didepan meja setrikaan yang lesehan.

"Apa harus kau menyetrika pakaian?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin Naruto bersekolah dengan baik seperti layaknya pakaian lurus." Kata nenek. Lalu Hinata pergi berlari kekamarnya mengambil baju seragam yang kemarin ia beli bersama Naruto kehadapan nenek.

"Setrika punyaku juga."

"Mengapa kau membeli ini? Apa kau ingin bersekolah?" tanya nenek kaget saat melihat baju yang Hinata bawa.

"Sama seperti Naruto-kun."

"Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh. Aku yakin disitu ada jalan." Kata nenek bijak.

"Tapi,apa kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya nenek serius.

"Tidak. Itu karena~"

'Ya ampun! Dia tidak akan percaya padaku.' Hinata sadar sebelum ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya!" seru Hinata.

"Benarkah?" seru nenek senang.

"Ahh! Kau pria yang beruntung." Seru nenek saat melihat Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nenek! Aku tidaklah semudah itu! Apa itu pengakuan? "

"Weekk!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya didepan Naruto.

Sasuke bermain drum pad dikamarnya dengan wajah murung. Ia kembali mengingat gadis yang ia bantu tadi siang. Ia masih ingat saat gadis itu menyebutnya 'Payung'. Ia kembali mengingat kalau gadis itu yang ia kasih payungnya saat hujan deras didepan toko.

* * *

Ahhh,akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2.. haha.. makasih yang udah review..

aku udah selesai ujian nih.. dan nilainya cukup memuaskan.. semoga aku beruntung di SMA nanti.. hehe..

see you,bye..


End file.
